Obsession
by Viero D. Eclipse
Summary: "Jika kau memang ingin tidur dengannya, carilah tempat lain! Kau tak perlu mengotori ranjangku dengan ritual percumbuanmu yang menjijikkan itu, Jonghyun!" Oneshot. BL OnJong/JongYu/Onew x Jonghyun, mentioned JongKey, ChangNew. Don't Like, Don't read


**A/N: ** fanfic saya yang Fanboy tiba-tiba didelete oleh admin FFn. Jadi, jangan tanya kenapa fanfic itu tiba-tiba menghilang dan saya udah gak pernah ngupdet lagi. Saya gak tahu apa fic itu bakalan saya repost lagi di sini atau enggak. Karena takutnya, fic itu bakalan dihapus lagi *sigh*

Btw, yang masih pengen tahu kelanjutan Fanboy, kalian bisa cari ficnya di asianfanfic. Saya pindah fic Fanboynya di sana.

Fic ini cuman oneshot pendek yang mendadak muncul aja inspirasinya di kepala saya. Jadinya, saya ketik sekadarnya. Dan saya gak tau, apakah fic ini bakalan dihapus juga atau enggak. Cuman satu pesan saya bagi yang merasa udah ngereport saya: _"Mohon maaf jika memang fanfic saya ini cuman bisa nyampah-nyampahin fandom ini atau mungkin melanggar guidelines. Tapi tolong, hargai apa yang sudah saya tulis."_

* * *

**Obsession © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Disclaimer: SHINee are belongs to SM Entertainment, God and them self**

**Casts: Lee Jinki 'Onew' (SHINee), Kim Jonghyun (SHINee), Mentioned: Kim Kibum 'Key' (SHINee), Max Changmin (TVXQ)**

**Pairing: OnJong/JongYu (Lee Jinki 'Onew' x Kim Jonghyun), mentioned JongKey, ChangNew**

**Genre: Drama/Angst/Hurt-comfort**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Oneshot, Abal, Boy x Boy/Shounen ai, OOC, Depressed Jonghyun, Masochism, Dramatis, Alur sinetron klise, redundansi, typo(s) mungkin bertebaran**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

"_**All I wanted was simply to give you an endless love. I had no idea that more excessive love would strangle you." –SHINee – Obsession**_

* * *

"K-Kumohon, _Hyung_... ja-jangan pergi..."

Ada perasaan sakit tatkala kedua atensi tajam bertemu. Pening. Sesak. Bahkan bengisnya tekanan itu seolah membuat Jonghyun merasa mual. Perih. Kedua penglihatannya terasa perih. Subyek yang ia pandang hanya semakin membuat hatinya tertikam.

Jinki memandang dingin.

Kini, sudah tak ada lagi yang harus ia pertahankan. Permata yang selama ini selalu ia pendam di dalam hati ternyata telah mengoyak hatinya sendiri. Semakin dipendam, semakin sakit. Tak hanya Jonghyun. Tak hanya pasangan jiwanya itu saja yang sakit.

Jinki juga sakit.

Bahkan mungkin lebih sakit dari Jonghyun.

Dan _namja_ brunet itu hanya bisa menggugurkan air mata. Menikamnya dengan pandangan permohonan. Jonghyun tak bisa meluapkannya melalui frase. Karena deretan giginya tergertak, mencoba bertahan di tengah rapuhnya bongkahan jiwa itu.

"Aku sudah lelah, Jonghyun. Aku benar-benar sudah lelah..."

Jonghyun memejamkan matanya. Hamparan pipinya terasa basah, dan ia tak peduli jika air mata yang tak kunjung terhenti itu akan berevolusi menjadi darah. Ia tak peduli. Karena ia begitu sakit. Terlalu sakit. Ia tak mampu bertahan lagi. Ia tak mampu menerima kenyataan.

Tidak. Ia tak akan pernah menerimanya.

Ia tak akan terima jika Jinki pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, _Hyung_. A-Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Kedua tangan Jinki terkepal erat.

"Mencintaiku?" Jinki berusaha keras menahan tawa. Dibalik pandangan tajamnya itu, tersirat banyak sayatan luka yang begitu dalam. Jinki sudah terluka. Terlalu parah. Dan mantan kekasihnya itu berpikir bahwa hanya dengan kalimat 'cinta', semua luka itu bisa sembuh begitu saja?

Salah.

Yang Jonghyun lakukan tak lebih dari sekedar menabur garam ke dalam luka-luka itu.

Dan Jinki menggertakkan giginya saat parasnya mulai ditikam dan dihimpit dengan begitu bengis. Jonghyun menciumnya lekat seakan-akan Jinki adalah nyawa bagi _namja_ brunet itu. Lidah itu memaksa masuk, membuat Jinki merasakan jijik. Ia sudah muak dengan semua ini. Ia sudah muak dengan tipu daya persuasif Jonghyun.

"Mmmphh! Jjong—hentikan—" dengan kasar, Jinki berusaha keras untuk melepaskan jeratan Jonghyun darinya. Namun percuma. _Namja_ yang menjeratnya tetap persisten untuk mendekap tubuhnya dan mencurahkan segenap perasaannya. Ia merampas kebebasan Jinki untuk sekedar bernapas. Mulut dan lidah itu terus menginvasi, mencoba mempertahankan apa yang pernah menjadi miliknya.

"Aakkhh—" Dan Jonghyun mengerang saat Jinki menggigit lidahnya. Sungguh sakit. Darah pun mengucur dan _namja_ brunet itu menghentikan tindakannya. Jinki terengah untuk sejenak. Mencoba mengatur olah napasnya secepat mungkin. Darah yang keluar dari lidah Jonghyun masih bisa ia rasakan di dalam mulutnya.

Menjijikkan.

Tak ada keindahan di mata Jinki.

Semua tindakan yang dilakukan Jonghyun untuk membuktikan rasa cintanya...

Semuanya terlihat begitu menjijikkan.

Jonghyun menunduk. Jemarinya mulai beranjak, mencoba menyentuh lidahnya yang terus mengucurkan darah. Dan Jinki hanya bisa terhenyak saat _namja_ itu mulai menjilat darahnya sendiri. Mencoba merasakan luka yang sudah Jinki torehkan padanya.

Kembali ia pandang entitas Jinki.

Jonghyun memandang seolah-olah ia sudah kehilangan logikanya sendiri.

Ia memandang dengan senyuman.

Sebuah senyuman... yang mampu membuat bulu kuduk Jinki berdiri.

"Aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu, _Hyung_. Tak akan pernah."

"Kau sungguh tidak waras!" Amarah mulai meluap. Jinki sungguh tak peduli jika ucapannya itu lebih tajam dari pisau sekalipun. Ia tak peduli jika ucapannya semakin membuat Jonghyun terluka. Ia benar-benar jengkel. Andai saja ia bisa memuntahkan sesuatu, ia pasti sudah muntah di paras _namja_ itu sekarang juga. Ia sangat ingin meludahi Jonghyun dengan segenap kebenciannya.

Dan ia berharap...

Segenap kebenciannya itu bisa membuat Jonghyun segera mati.

Tapi kenyataan tak pernah setuju dengan jala ekspektasi.

Semakin Jinki membenci Jonghyun, _namja_ berambut brunet itu hanya akan semakin mencintainya.

Dan hal itu membuat Jinki semakin membenci dirinya sendiri. Karena ia tak bisa membunuh Jonghyun dengan kedua tangannya. Ia benar-benar tak bisa melukai _namja_ itu seutuhnya. Kedua tangannya terasa berat. Terasa berat hanya untuk sekedar memukul atau menampar mantan kekasihnya itu.

Tentu saja Jinki tak mampu melakukannya.

Karena ia bukanlah orang yang sejahat itu.

Ia bukanlah iblis. Ia bukanlah iblis jahanam seperti Jonghyun.

Iblis?

Ya. Jonghyun yang saat ini berada di hadapannya sungguh tak lebih dari sesosok iblis.

Iblis tak berperasaan yang sudah membuat hidupnya hancur.

"Aku tak akan pernah mengampuni tindakan busukmu, Jonghyun. Sampai mati, aku tak akan pernah mengampuni dan memaafkan perbuatanmu. Tak akan pernah."

"Dan aku tak peduli, _Hyung_. Aku tak peduli jika kau membenciku seumur hidup. Aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau milikku, _Hyung_! KAU MILIKKU!"

"TUTUP MULUTMU!" Sekujur tubuh Jinki mulai gemetar. Ia benar-benar begitu emosi. Napasnya memburu dibalik gertakan giginya itu. Jonghyun tetap menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Tak sekalipun menampakkan geliat untuk menyerah.

Dasar biadab.

"Kau hampir saja membunuh Changmin-_hyung_!"

"Dia pantas untuk mati."

"Apa maksudmu! Kau pikir tindakanmu itu benar, HAH!" Jinki mulai menatap dengan pandangan membunuh. Kedua tangannya terkepal, mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak mencekik Jonghyun di kala itu. Dan _namja _yang masih tak ingin melepas gelar sebagai kekasihnya itu hanya berbalik menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin.

"Ia sudah berani merebut Jinki-_hyung_ dariku. Ia pantas mati."

"Kau!" Kedua mata Jinki memerah. Dalam sejarah hidupnya, ia tak pernah merasakan amarah sebesar ini. Jonghyun benar-benar sukses membuat kesabarannya terbakar habis. Dengan cepat, segera ia cengkram kerah kemeja mantan kekasihnya itu dan mendekatkan paras Jonghyun padanya. Yang dicengkram tampak tersenyum. Dengan berani, ia mulai menyentuh hamparan pipi Jinki. Mencoba untuk menciumnya sekali lagi.

Sebelum pada akhirnya, Jinki meludahinya.

_Namja_ itu meludahi parasnya dengan begitu keji.

"Kau pantas mendapatkan itu." Jinki melepaskan jeratannya. Dorongan ekstra yang ia berikan hampir membuat Jonghyun jatuh tersungkur ke bawah. Namun, _namja_ berambut brunet itu masih bisa menjaga keseimbangannya. Ia berdiri. Jemarinya mencoba mengusap serpihan air ludah Jinki yang menerpa parasnya.

Dan ia memasukkan ludah itu ke hamparan mulutnya bak ekstasi. Ia menjilati jemarinya.

Rakus.

"_Hyung_..." Jonghyun seolah mabuk dengan genangan saliva Jinki yang tengah ia hisap dari jemarinya itu. Dan pemandangan itu membuat Jinki ingin muntah. Jonghyun benar-benar menjijikkan. Ia benar-benar sudah kehilangan kewarasannya. Jinki bahkan tak tahu, sejak kapan _namja_ brunet itu menukarkan rasa cintanya dengan akal sehat. Namun yang jelas...

Kali ini, namja itu benar-benar sudah gila.

"Kau sudah merusak semuanya. Kaulah yang sudah merusak hubungan kita semenjak awal, Jonghyun! Kau sudah berani bermain di belakangku! Kau sendirilah yang memutuskan untuk memilih Key dan meninggalkanku!" Ada nada pedih dibaliknya tegasnya pernyataan itu. Jonghyun hanya bergeming, membisu tak bersuara. Jinki kembali meluapkan perasaan sakitnya dengan raut frontal.

"Aku sudah merelakanmu bersama Key. Butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk menyembuhkan luka yang sudah kau torehkan padaku. Dan kini, setelah aku hampir menggapai kebahagiaanku kembali bersama Changmin-_hyung_, kenapa kau justru datang dan merusak semuanya, hah!"

"Ji-Jinki-_hyung_—"

"Mengapa kau masih saja menganggu kehidupanku! Apa salahku sampai-sampai kau berbuat seperti ini padaku? Aku sudah melepaskan semuanya demi kebahagiaanmu, Jonghyun! Dan kau tetap saja menyakitiku! Kau tak pernah sedikitpun mengijinkanku untuk bahagia! Mengapa! APA SALAHKU, HAH! CEPAT KATAKAN APA SALAHKU!"

Jinki sudah tak mampu membendung lukanya lagi. Butiran air mata terancam gugur dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Mulutnya terkatup rapat. Ia benar-benar sakit. Dan Jonghyun lantas menatapnya dengan raut pucat. Air mata juga masih persisten menggenangi paras _namja_ brunet itu.

"K-Kau salah paham, _Hyun_g. Aku tidak pernah mencintai Key. Apa yang kau lihat waktu itu sungguh tak seperti yang kau pikirkan. A-Aku—"

"Apa katamu? Tak seperti yang kupikirkan?" Jinki sungguh ingin tertawa. Jala sarkas kembali terlukis di parasnya. Pandangannya seakan penuh dengan keinginan untuk menghina Jonghyun.

"Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri! Kau sudah berani menidurinya tepat di kamar apartemen kita sendiri! Ia menggeliat, meneriakkan namamu! Kau pikir aku tak tahu itu, hah!" Jonghyun terbelalak mendengar itu. Mulutnya terkatup-katup panik, tak mampu mengeluarkan suara. Dan Jinki tak memberinya kesempatan untuk berkilah.

"Jika kau memang ingin tidur dengannya, carilah tempat lain! Kau tak perlu mengotori ranjangku dengan ritual percumbuanmu yang menjijikkan itu, Jonghyun!"

"Semua itu tak seperti yang kau pikirkan,_ Hyung_! Key sudah menjebakku!"

"Hah! Menjebakmu? Alasan konyol apalagi yang akan kau berikan saat ini, hah?" Jinki semakin jengkel. Ia tak ingin mendengar penjelasan apapun dari mulut Jonghyun. Namun, sungguh tak diduga. _Namja_ berambut brunet itu menikamnya dengan pandangan yang begitu tegas dan tajam. Seolah menyiratkan Jinki untuk tetap diam dan mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"Ia menjebakku, _Hyung_. _Namja_ keparat itu sudah berani memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam minumanku. Aku benar-benar tak sadar dengan tindakanku saat itu. Aku tak sadar telah menidurinya. Namun percayalah. Saat itu yang kupikirkan adalah kau,_ Hyung_. Pengaruh obat itu hanya membutakan nalarku untuk sesaat. Obat itu membuatku berpikir bahwa Key adalah dirimu. Aku berani bersumpah!"

Penjelasan itu membuat Jinki membuang muka. Secara perlahan-lahan, Jonghyun mulai melangkah, mendekati figur yang memiliki hatinya itu. Dan hal itu membuat Jinki waspada.

"Aku tak pernah mencintai Key. Bahkan setelah kau pergi meninggalkanku, aku hampir saja membunuhnya karena ia sudah berani menghancurkan hubungan kita. Aku hanya akan mencintaimu, Jinki-_hyung_... aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu."

"J-Jonghyun—" jemari itu kembali beranjak, menyentuh paras Jinki. Jonghyun menatapnya dengan pandangan depresi. _Namja_ brunet itu benar-benar tampak begitu hancur. Dan entah mengapa, menatapnya seperti itu membuat Jinki mulai merasa bersalah.

"Melihatmu bersama Changmin-_hyung_ membuatku sakit, _Hyung_. A-Aku tak tahan melihatnya menyentuhmu. Aku tak tahan melihatnya tertawa bersamamu. Aku tahu jika tindakanku yang hampir membuatnya meregang nyawa memang tak bisa diampuni. Tapi aku sudah tak dapat berpikir jernih. Aku akan semakin gila jika kau meninggalkanku, Jinki-_hyung_. A-Aku mohon... jangan buat aku semakin hancur. Ma-Maafkanku... _Mianhe_..."

Jinki masih tak mampu menatap langsung paras Jonghyun. Meski begitu, ia tahu bahwa isak tangis _namja_ itu semakin terdengar begitu memilukan. Sekujur tubuhnya mulai melemah. Dan Jonghyun pun mulai berlutut, mendekap erat kedua kaki Jinki di dadanya.

"Ji-Jinki-_hyung_... kembalilah padaku. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Ku-Kumohon... jangan pergi..."

Jinki kembali mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan begitu erat. Keadaan tak akan bisa bertransisi semudah itu. Segenap konflik ini sudah menjalar dengan begitu rumit. Waktu tak akan bisa diulang untuk memperbaiki kesalahan. Hidup ini bukanlah sebuah dongeng yang bisa kau dapatkan akhirnya dengan _happy ending_.

Tidak. Hidup tidaklah seindah itu.

"Terlambat, Jonghyun. Semua sudah terlambat. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan Changmin-_hyung_ begitu saja."

"Ji-Jinki-_hyung_—"

"Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi." Pernyataan itu bagai dawai sembilu yang mampu meremukkan hati Jonghyun seutuhnya._ Namja _berambut brunet itu terbelalak. Syok. Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak. Berhenti berfungsi.

Sakit. Sakit. Sakit.

Rasanya begitu sakit. Begitu menyiksa.

Dan Jonghyun tak menyadari bahwa ada perasaan pahit tatkala Jinki mengatakan frase mematikan itu. Sejatinya, _namja_ berambut karamel juga merasakan sakit yang teramat dalam. _Namja_ itu seolah menengguk racun saat ia berkata bahwa; ia sudah tak lagi menyimpan perasaan apapun terhadap Jonghyun. Karena semua itu hanyalah secercah dusta.

Secercah dusta agar Jonghyun mau menjahuinya. Enyah dari kehidupan Jinki selamanya.

Namun Jonghyun tak akan sudi untuk enyah begitu saja. _Namja_ berambut brunet itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan raut pucat. Parasnya mendongak, menatap Jinki. Dekapannya semakin erat bersamaan dengan air mata yang terus termuntahkan dari pelupuk matanya. Dan Jonghyun tak peduli jika indera penglihatannya itu mulai terasa semakin pedih. Semakin lara.

Ia akan terus memohon dan memohon sampai ia buta sekalipun.

"_A-Anio. Anio_, Jinki-_hyung_. Kau tak bisa meninggalkanku begitu saja. A-Aku mencintaimu! Aku sangat mencintaimu, Jinki-_hyung_! Kumohon, jangan hancurkan aku seperti ini! Jangan buat aku kehilangan logikaku seutuhnya!"

"Dua minggu lagi, aku dan Changmin-_hyung_ akan melangsungkan pernikahan kami. Kumohon, jika memang kau mencintaiku, ijinkanlah aku bahagia, Jonghyun. Jangan hancurkan kehidupanku lagi."

Dan pernyataan itu bagaikan sebuah penalti terakhir. Jinki tahu bahwa mungkin permintaannya terkesan begitu egois. Namun ia hanyalah manusia yang membutuhkan keadilan. Ia bukanlah malaikat yang akan mengorbankan apapun demi kebahagiaan orang lain.

Tidak. Ia bukanlah _namja_ yang sesempurna itu.

Dan dibandingkan dengan Jinki, bukankah ambisi Jonghyun justru terkesan lebih egois? Ia tak memikirkan perasaan Jinki. Ia bahkan hampir menghilangkan nyawa orang lain hanya untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Namun, yang tak diketahui Jinki adalah...

Jonghyun memiliki hak penuh untuk menjadi seegois ini.

Itu karena Jinki adalah hidupnya. _Namja_ brunet itu berhak untuk mempertahankan hidupnya.

Itu karena Jinki adalah akal sehatnya. Dan _Namja_ brunet itu berhak untuk mempertahankan akal sehatnya.

Dan jika ia tak diijinkan untuk memiliki semua itu...

"Mati."

"A-Apa?"

"Bunuhlah aku, _Hyung_. Buatlah aku... mati."

"A-Apa maksudmu!" Jinki terbelalak. Jonghyun tak jua melunturkan pandangan hancur padanya. _Namja_ berambut brunet itu benar-benar tak memiliki apa-apa sekarang. Ia hanyalah seonggok jasad tanpa nyawa.

Jinki adalah segalanya.

Dan jika ia kehilangan Jinki, ia pun akan kehilangan segalanya.

Tak ada alasan lagi bagi Jonghyun untuk bertahan hidup jika _namja_ yang begitu ia cintai melebihi nyawa itu pergi meninggalkannya.

Mati.

Entah mengapa, frase itu sungguh terasa seperti surga.

"J-Jonghyun!" Dan Jinki seakan kehilangan kata tatkala _namja_ brunet itu mulai mengambil sebuah_ cutter_ yang ada di dalam laci. Jonghyun genggamkan _cutter_ itu di tangan Jinki dan lantas mengarahkan di lehernya. Mantan kekasihnya itu mulai gemetar. Dan Jonghyun tak gentar sedikitpun.

"Ayo, bunuhlah aku, Jinki-_hyung_. Kau ingin aku enyah dari hidupmu, bukan? Kalau begitu, segera enyahkan aku dari muka bumi ini. Enyahkan aku dengan tanganmu!"

"A-Apa-apaan kau ini, hah! Jonghyun hentikan!" Panik, Jinki berusaha menjauhkan _cutter_ itu dari leher Jonghyun. Namun _namja_ berambut brunet itu tetap persisten untuk menggoreskan tepian _cutter_ di lehernya. Konfrontasi itu berlangsung sengit. Jinki hanya dapat terbelalak saat tepian _cutter_ itu berhasil mengoyak sedikit dari hamparan leher mantan kekasihnya itu.

"J-Jonghyun!" Dengan segenap tenaganya, Jinki segera melempar _cutter_ itu jauh-jauh. _Namja_ berambut brunet itu tampak tersungkur. Genangan darah mengalir dari lehernya. Dan Jinki hanya dapat beraut horor tatkala Jonghyun mulai mendongak dan menatapnya dengan berlinang air mata.

"_M-Mianhe_, Jinki-_hyung_... ku-kumohon... jangan tinggalkan aku. Jangan tinggalkan a-aku... ughh..."

"Jonghyun..."

Menatap mantan kekasihnya seperti itu sungguh membuat Jinki perlahan menjadi tak berdaya. Ia tak pernah menatap Jonghyun sehancur ini. _Namja_ brunet itu benar-benar begitu hancur. Bahkan terlalu hancur untuk sekedar merasakan sakit dari goresan luka yang menghias lehernya itu. Dan yang membuat Jinki semakin tercekat adalah saat Jonghyun mulai mengoyak luka di lehernya sendiri, membuat goresannya semakin menganga. Membuat leher dan hamparan dadanya semakin bermandikan darah.

Memilukan.

"A-Aaakkhh—"

"Jonghyun! Sudah cukup! Hentikan!" Jinki segera mencengkram pergelangan tangan Jonghyun. Mencoba menghentikan _namja_ brunet itu agar tidak memperparah lukanya sendiri. Dan _namja_ itu tetap bergeming dengan segenap linangan air matanya. Jinki tak mampu membendung air matanya lagi tatkala Jonghyun mulai menyentuh parasnya dengan jemari berhiaskan darah.

"_Sa-Sarang...hae_, Ji-Jinki... _hyung_..."

Segenap benteng penyangkalan Jinki seakan runtuh. Walau hidup _namja_ berambut karamel itu terkesan begitu hancur dan berantakan, namun sejatinya, hidup Jonghyunlah yang berkali-kali lipat lebih hancur dan mengenaskan. Secara tak langsung, Jinkilah yang sudah menghancurkan Jonghyun sampai ke akar-akarnya. Ia sudah menghancurkan hidup _namja_ berambut brunet itu luar dan dalam. Ia memberikan segalanya untuk Jinki. Menjadikan Jinki sebagai pusara hidup dan logikanya sendiri.

Dan Jinki meninggalkan Jonghyun begitu saja. Tanpa mau memberikan Jonghyun kesempatan untuk menjelaskan segenap kesalahannya. Tanpa mau memberikan Jonghyun kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya.

Ia biarkan Jonghyun hidup dengan perasaan bersalah. Ia biarkan Jonghyun menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. Ia biarkan Jonghyun kehilangan kewarasannya.

Ia sudah membuat Jonghyun menjadi gila.

Dengan segenap perasaan sakit, Jinki mulai mencengkram paras _namja_ yang sudah mendedikasikan hidup padanya itu. Ia cengkram paras Jonghyun dan membenturkan kedua mulut mereka selekat mungkin. Ia tak peduli jika Jonghyun tampak begitu syok. Ia tak peduli jika _namja_ itu tak mampu merespon tindakan spontannya. Jinki terus menciumnya lekat, menginvasi rongga mulut Jonghyun dengan lidahnya. Ia curahkan segenap perasaannya dengan cara seperti itu.

Perasaan sakit. Kecewa. Benci. Bersalah dan juga... cinta.

Ya, benar. Sejatinya Jinki masih mencintai _namja_ berambut brunet itu.

Ia masih sangat mencintainya.

"Aahhn—_H-Hyung_—mmnnhhh—" Jonghyun seolah mabuk. Rasa sakit di lehernya dan juga kenikmatan yang ia peroleh dari tikaman mulut Jinki membuat kepalanya terasa pening. Pandangannya mulai berkunang. Dengan segenap tenaganya, ia lingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher _namja_ berambut karamel itu dan membalas ciuman Jinki dengan begitu kuat. Ia tak ingin kehilangan kontak itu lagi.

Ia tak ingin kehilangan cinta Jinki lagi.

Keterbatasan asupan oksigen membuat mereka terpaksa mengakhiri kontak intim itu. Benang saliva tampak mengikat ujung lidah keduanya. Paras memerah panas bersamaan dengan desah napas yang mulai memburu. Simpulan senyum mulai terlukis di paras Jonghyun.

_Namja_ itu seolah mendapatkan hidupnya kembali.

Didekapnya Jinki dengan begitu erat. Air mata yang kini menggenangi parasnya telah berevolusi menjadi butiran air mata euforia.

"_Gomawo_... Jinki-_hyung_..."

Jinki hanya membisu mendengar itu. Ia biarkan Jonghyun mendekapnya erat. Ia biarkan Jonghyun mendapatkan hidupnya kembali. Ia biarkan Jonghyun mendapatkan segenap logika dan akal sehatnya lagi. _Namja_ brunet itu tak lebih dari sekedar _puzzle_ yang terpecah belah. Dan sudah saatnya Jinki menyatukan _puzzle_ itu lagi.

Sudah saatnya Jinki membasuh namja brunet itu dengan lentera pengampunan.

Karena sejatinya...

Ia tak ingin menghancurkan Jonghyun lagi.

"_Saranghae_... Jonghyun-_ah_..."

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: **Changmiiiin, _mianheeee_! T_T btw, saya juga suka ama Changmin x Onew. Mereka pasangan favorit saya yang nomer 2 setelah OnJong. LOL. Mungkin suatu saat nanti, saya bakalan bikin fic ChangNew. Itupun jika fic saya gak dihapus ama admin FFN. LOL.

Makasih buat yang udah baca apalagi ninggalin review buat fic abal saya ini. Kalau semisal fanfic ini didelete lagi ama admin FFN, saya gak bakal keberatan kok. Hohoho... ^^

Sampai jumpa di fanfic OnJong/JongYu saya yang lain. Entah itu di situs ini ataupun situs yang lain.

_Kamsahamnida_! XD


End file.
